


Mr. Sandman

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Takes place during "Grace in the Hole".





	Mr. Sandman

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to have two different installments of this one - first chapter will be, well... this... The second and third chapter will be related and an escalated version of the first... its confusing but whatever, just read. And review. Pls. 
> 
> Kthksbyeeee

Jack frowned as he slowly began to rouse from his slumber. Feeling a hand on his crotch in the early morning wasn't an unpleasant surprise, but it certainly was confusing. The hand moved down and cupped his balls before sliding back up to his hardening member.   
  
He heard a gasp beside him and he turned his head to see Karen lying beside him, her eyes fixated on her own hand as it rubbed him through his khaki pants. "You're hard..." she whispered.  
  
"Its 7am and you have your hand on my dick, of course I'm hard," he told her in an obvious tone. "What are you doing?"  
  
"You're my bitch," she replied, her hand still on him, but not moving anymore. "I told you you'd be subjected to molestation any time, day or night."  
  
"Well, could you move your hand?" he asked, his eyes looking to his lap where her hand was gently cupping him.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled sheepishly. She started to lift her hand away from him, but Jack quickly caught her wrist in his hand and she locked eyes on him, questions running through her mind.  
  
"That's not what I meant..." he said, his voice deep with desire.   
  
Karen's heart rate sped up and she bit her lip as she placed her hand back on him, her fingers delicately caressing him though his pants. She traced a finger up the zipper of his khakis, her eyes asking for silent permission. Jack nodded and watched as she slowly unzipped his pants, holding his breath the entire time. She reached inside, whimpering when she realized he wasn't wearing underwear, and pulled him out as Jack sighed in relief. Her hand gripped him and she started to pump him at an agonizingly slow pace. Jack let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes, letting the feeling consume him. He felt Karen's breath on his neck and then her lips were there, tongue licking and teeth nipping at the skin. Her palm brushed over the tip and he bucked his hips, taking in a sharp breath.   
  
Karen kissed a trail up his jaw to his ear, sticking her tongue out and swirling it around. She felt him shudder and smirked, remember a few years back when he told her she had found his g-spot. She moved her hand faster, rotating her wrist as she stroked him up and down, making sure to squeeze as she passed the tip of him. She bit down on his earlobe and pulled her head back until it slipped from between her teeth and then she suckled on it.   
  
"Oh God," Jack moaned, his eyebrows knit together in pleasure.   
  
She felt him tense up so she moved her hand down to the base of him, applying a bit of pressure and then released him from her gasp. He relaxed and let out a long breath. Karen raised her head and looked down at his cock, watching it twitch in the air, begging for her touch. She reached out her pointer finger and brushed the underside, tracing the vein there with the lightest of touches.   
  
He raised his hips up and grabbed the sheets beneath his hands, squeezing the material tightly between his fingers. He watched as she took his dick between her thumb and forefinger, pumping the sensitive head. A bit of precum leaked from the tip and she gathered it in her palm before wrapping her hand on him again. She stroked up and down, applying the perfect amount of pressure. Jack's head fell back against the pillows and his breathing became labored as she jerked him to the edge again and then she let go.   
  
"Please," he begged, keening with desperation. He looked at her grinning face and reached over, placing his hand between her legs and cupping her through her pants.   
  
She gasped, feeling a gush of arousal pour out onto her panties from his touch. She unzipped her black slacks and Jack immediately pushed his hand inside her panties, his fingers delicately gathering the juices coating her lips. He found her clit and pinched it just as she put her hand back on him. Jack massaged her in time with each stroke of Karen's hand and they moaned together.   
  
He felt himself near the edge again and he locked his eyes on hers. "Come with me."   
  
She squeezed her hand and increased her pace while he applied more pressure to her clit, flicking it back and forth quickly. Karen heard him sigh loudly and looked down to see him shooting ropes, his body shivering as he came and she felt the tightening in the pit of her stomach release and spread throughout her limbs. They were both silent when they came, only whimpers and sighs sounding behind their lips.   
  
"Mmm," she moaned as he continued to stroke her. She took her hand off him and patted his arm to signal him to remove his hand from her panties. "That is _not_ what I meant about molesting you, but I'm gonna be honest, I regret nothing."  
  
He chuckled and looked towards the ceiling for a few moments, letting his breathing return to normal. "Me neither," he confessed. "That was a great way to wake up."  
  
She giggled into his shoulder and patted his chest. "I need a shower."  
  
He grinned and looked down at her. "I'll join you."  



End file.
